Don't Call Jori A Nek Dog
by CodeNameTargeter
Summary: ON HOLD! The Corellian Jedi, Mirax Halcyon, makes the mistake of insulting the Sith Mother, Jori. It's going to take some fancy flying, fast talking, and impressive lightsaber fighting to get this Halcyon out of trouble.
1. Dramatis Personel

**Corellia's**** Daughter I: Don't Call Jori A Nek Dog  
  
Summary:**

The sharp tongued and impetuous Corellian Jedi, Mirax Halcyon, makes the mistake of insulting the Sith Mother Jori. It's going to take some fancy flying, fast-talking, and impressive lightsaber fighting to get this Halcyon out of trouble with both the Sith and the Jedi Council.

Disclaimer:

All right, you know the drill. Don't own Star Wars yadayadaya. I own Mirax Halcyon blah blah blah. See my profile if you can't figure out what the Sith I'm talking about.

**Dramatis Personael******

_The New Republic and the Jedi_

Saber Squadron  
Colonel Jaina Solo (human female from Coruscant)  
Captain Astarta Siennt (human female from Dathomir)  
Captain Kyle Katarn (human male from-)  
Captain Thracia Cho Leem (human female from Coruscant)  
Lieutenant Anakin Solo (human male from Coruscant)  
Lieutenant Jysella Terrik (human female from Corellia)  
Lieutenant Kyp Durron (human male from Kessel)  
Flight Officer Tesar Sebatyne (Barabel male from Barab 1)  
Flight Officer Krasov Hara (Barabel female from Barab 1)  
Flight Officer Bela Hara (Barabel female from Barab 1)  
Flight Officer Mica Alvatez (human female from Tantooine)  
Anakin Skywalker (human male from Tantooine)

Rouge Squadron  
General Wedge Antilles (human male from Corellia)  
Colonel Tycho Celuch (human male from Alderaan)  
Major Wes Janson (human male from Taanab)  
Major Hobbie Klivian (human male from-)  
Commander Garik Face Loran (human male from Pantolomin)  
Captain Mirax Halcyon (human female form Corellia) _(temporarily flying with Saber)_  
Captain Kell Tainer (human male from Sluis Van)  
Captain Sola Skywalker (human female from Naboo)  
Flight Officer Lujayne Forge (human female from Kessel)  
Flight Officer Ari Solo (human female from Naboo)  
Flight Officer Doran Sarkin (human male from-)  
Flight Officer Aurra Solo (human female from Naboo)

The Jedi Council  
Luke Skywalker (human male from Tatooine)  
Yoda (unknown species from Dagobah)  
Mace Windu (human male from -)  
Jacen Solo (human male from Coruscant)  
Astarta Siennt (human female from Dathomir)  
Thracia Cho Leem (human female from -)  
Yaddle (unknown species from -)  
Alex Gallia (human male from Coruscant)  
Echo Marigtha (human female from Coruscant)  
Xanetia Nigellus (human female from Alderaan)  
Jaina Solo (human female from Coruscant)  
Xenon Alvartez (human male from-)

_Other New Republic Fighters_

Annisa Solo (human female from Coruscant)  
Tahiri Skywalker (human female from Dathomir)  
Han Solo (human male from Corellia)  
Leia Organa Solo (human female from Alderaan)  
Keiran Halcyon (human male from Corellia) _(Mirax's great-uncle)_  
Nicola Ettyk (human female from Ord Mantell)  
Adra Tallon (human female from Bastion)

The Empire and the Sith

_The Sith_

Jori Daragon (Clawdite female from -) [Sith Mother]  
Shawnkyr Nuruodo (Chiss female from the Unkown Regions) [Jori's apprentice]  
Darth Maul (human male from -) [Sith Lord]  
Seba Deton (human female from-) [Maul's apprentice]

_The Empire_  
Admiral Daala (human female from-)  
Grand Admiral Thrawn (Chiss male from the unknown regions)  
Captain Gilad Pellaeon (human male from -) [Thrawn's protégé]  
Commander Tavira Davip (human female from Mimban) [Daala's twic]

Yes, some of these characters are owned by AdraLoran. If they aren't owned by her, they're owned by me. If they're not owned by either of us, they're owned by LucasFilms. Yes, you might see some lines in here from the X-Wing or NJO or I, Jedi. As you know, they're not mine either. Anyways, enjoy!


	2. Kyp learns not to tangle with Corellians

**Chapter One – Kyp Learns Not To Tangle With Corellians**

"Sithspit! What the Vong are they doing?"

"Cut the chatter, Saber Five."

"As ordered, Lead." Captain Mirax Halcyon, Jedi Knight, ex-CorSec, Rouge Nine, and temporarily Saber Five, cursed silently. She had fought in tons of dogfights against the Imperials and the Sith and had a pretty good understanding of their tactics. But this time, the purpose of their attack eluded her.

"Alright Sabers lock S-foils in attack position." 11 sets to gloved hands moved quickly to comply. "Three Flight, those dupes are yours. Two Flight, you've got those squints and brights. One Flight, we've got the eyeballs."

"Three flight acknowledges,"

"Two Flight copies, Leader." With a grin. Mirax powered up her lasers.

"Alright Two Flight, let's go add some kills to our records. You heard Lead, we've got the squints and brights. Seven, Eight, you guys start left. Six, you've got my wing," Kyp and Jysella double clicked their comm units and sped off.

Mirax flew in, her lasers blazing, Tesar-Saber Six- on her tail, lasers singing too. Ten minutes later, it was all over.

"Five, Nine, report." Jaina Solo, Saber Leader, ordered.

"Two Flight's got eight squints and ten brights to add to our kill records, Lead."

"Three flight has ten confirmed bomber kills." Mirax grimaced slightly. That was Astarta Siennt, Saber Nine and a Jedi Council member. The problem with these Dathomiri was that they were all so damn serious. The last time the Corellian had seen Astarta smile had been, oh perhaps ten years ago?

"Control, this is Saber Leader. We have 45 confirmed kills. Starfighters, bombers, advanced models, and interceptors."

"We copy, Saber Leader. General Antilles sends his congratulations and says you can return to base."

"Saber Squadron copies, Control. Heading back to base. Saber Leader out."

* * * * *

Mirax set her X-wing gently down and vaulted out of the cockpit. She paused in midstep as a small wave of anger and annoyance hit her. The Corellian turned around and saw the source. One Jysella Terrik, Saber Eight and the only non-Jedi in the squadron. Jogging over, she waited until Jysella finished shutting down the X-Wing and climbed down.

"Hey Jysella, what's wrong?" she asked the younger, taller woman.

"What's always wrong when you've got Kyp Durron for a wingman?" Jysella replied bitterly, her blue eyes flashing.

"Is he still making you fly guard all the time?" Mirax asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Of course, he's Kyp Durron, what did you expect?" the other Corellian said. An idea began to form in the ex-CorSec's mind and Kyp was not going to like it.

* * * *

"Hey Durron!" The dark haired Jedi turned around at the sound of his name. The smile on his face faded quickly as he saw one Mirax Halcyon striding towards him, a Corellian I-don't-give-a-damn-so-don't-tell-me-the-odds-and-I'd-like-to-see-you-just-try-to-blast-me-to-hell grin on her features and Jysella Terrik by her side.

"What Halcyon? I, unlike others, have things to do." Mirax merely raised an eyebrow at the verbal jab.

"Oh, we two Corellians just fancied a chat, Lieutenant," she replied mildly, stressing the word Lieutenant. She did after all, have the option of pulling rank on him since she was a Captain. "About your attitude problem up there."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I hope you enjoyed flying lead and being a Sithin' arrogant ass." She let Kyp's smugness build up and then she dropped the big one. "'Cause you're not anymore."

"What the Sith?!"

"You head me right the first time, Durron."

Kyp snorted with contempt. "Why didn't the Council confine Corellians to their homeworld?"

"Because if they had, nothing'd ever get done,"

"Very funny, Halcyon."

"Why thank you Durron! Even if your praise is worth than a Sith's dying promise," At this point, Jysella stepped forward, letting her old smuggler mannerisms come back.

"Look Durron, we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way. The easy way involves you letting me fly lead occasionally. The hard way isn't very nice and it might get messy."

"As in your lightsaber accidentally being taken apart and made into explosives," Mirax added the Corellian smile still on her face. Kyp rolled his eyes.

"Trust two Corellians to come up with something like that. Tell me, Halcyon, did you quit CorSec or did they simply throw you out?" She rolled her eyes, outwardly appearing nonchalant, but inwardly wishing she had TK so she could pinch an artery in his brain.

"Oh I quit, sorry if that disappoints you. The uniform really wasn't all the comfortable. Come to think of it, Jedi robes aren't much better. But you wouldn't know, you always wear civilian cloths and a cape. Tell me Durron," she said mockingly, throwing his words back in his face. "Were you going for the Vader look or the Lando Calrissian look with the cape?" Kyp gritted his teeth, trying to stay silent. "Or was it the Sith look? It wouldn't be the first time you slipped." At this point, Kyp summoned up an orb of Force lightening and threw it at Mirax. Grinning, she held up a hand, the energy going into her. Now with the "energy boost," she used TK to flip him back against this X-Wing.

"Don't mess with a Corellian, Durron. Especially when she's pissed off. Let's not repeat this conversation again, eh?" Patting his cheek insultingly, she stalked off, Jysella beside her. Once out of Kyp's sight and hearing, they started to laugh. It had been awhile since the two had even partially gone Corellian on a fellow pilot.

Leaning weakly against Mirax's X-Wing, the two finally managed to regain control of themselves. Alana Ynrer, Saber's mechanic, came over, datapad in hand. At 18, the Tatooine girl was already the head mechanic of the Jedi Temple and Special Forces Squadrons and wasn't afraid to tell any pilot, no matter who, about anything when it came to ships.

"Any damage to either of your X-Wings?" Alana asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Nope, just a bit of carbon scoring, Alana." Mirax replied.

"Same here," Jysella chimed in.

Alana rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. I'm double checking 'em later," making a note to herself on her datapad, she wandered off towards the next Saber pilot she could find.

Mirax's comlink began to beep. Frowning slightly, she thumbed it on. "Halcyon here."

"Get to the Council, Halcyon," Mace Windu's voice came from the comlink.

"What? Is it time for my weekly yelling? I don't think I've done anything wrong so far!" Mirax protested. She grinned as an exasperated sigh came from Windu.

"Very funny, Halcyon. Master Yoda wants to send you on a mission, even if half the Council does disagree." With that, there was an audible click as Windu broke the connection.

Mirax rolled her emerald green eyes. "I've got ten credits that say the Council is giving me another almost suicide mission,"

"This missions you're assigned are actually quite simple. You just make them into suicides," a very distinctive voice came from behind them.

"But Master Solo," Mirax said in a fake innocent voice, turning around. "It makes them more fun that way."

"You ever call me 'Master Solo' again, Mirax Halcyon, and I'll blast you to one of the nine Corellian hells!" Jaina Solo said sharply. Mirax grinned.

"I'd simply absorb the blaster bolt, Jaina,"

"Mirax, that would work better if I hadn't been a padawan with you and known that you can only do that for so long before you get exhausted," Jaina replied dryly.

"Good point. I'll have to remember that."

"I'd love to banter all day, but don't you need to go to a meeting with Mace Windu? I know you hate missing his yelling sessions."

"Very funny. And how much longer do you need me to fly with Saber? I kinda miss the insanity of Rogue."

"Thracia should be getting back tomorrow. She and Master Yaddle went on a mission with the Wraiths," Jaina replied.

Mirax nodded. "All right. Well, I'm off, ta-ta!" Waving cheekily at Jaina and Jysella, she trotted off towards the Council room.


End file.
